


Better with You

by shipskicksandgiggles



Series: tumblr prompts [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff, M/M, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate, Sharing Body Heat, blanket sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipskicksandgiggles/pseuds/shipskicksandgiggles
Summary: prompt: blanket sharing
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566982
Kudos: 118





	Better with You

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: blanket sharing

“It’s too early for you to get up.”

“Peter, it’s 9:00am it’s a perfectly reasonable time to get up.”

“But it’s cold. And I want you warm. Come back to sleep, baby. I’ll share the blankets with you, make sure you’re warm.”

“But your thermoregulation-“

“Will be better if you come cuddle.”

“…okay maybe I can stay in bed a _little_ longer.”

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at [with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/with-this-pen-as-my-s-h-i-e-l-d)


End file.
